


Verdades en Penumbra

by AleenaBite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En plena búsqueda de Bucky; Natasha y Steve comparten habitación en un hotel esperando una llamada que no llega mientras la noche avanza revelando inesperadas verdades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdades en Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Escrito para dryadeh en el AI de theavengers_esp

** Verdades en Penumbras **

 

El hotel estaba relativamente bien para ser el de un modesto pueblo de Iowa. Nada pretencioso, nada lujoso; sencillo y limpio. Dos plantas, unas cuantas habitaciones, un comedor y una cocina decente. Más que suficiente para un pueblo con menos de dos mil habitantes que parecía sobrevivir a pesar de la crisis.

 

Natasha subió las escaleras lentamente con estudiada calma, sujetando el café que acababa de comprar en la cafetería de enfrente y leyendo distraídamente el periódico. Sin embargo, no estaba tan distraída como aparentaba. Una puerta se abrió a su espalda y, mientras se colocaba el bolso, revisó atentamente de quien se trataba: un obrero más del pueblo, nada que temer por ahora. Volvió a emprender su camino hasta su habitación, y se aseguró de que nadie la observaba antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y entrar.

 

La habitación estaba en penumbra y apenas se colaban los rayos de la mañana por las persianas echadas. Había amanecido hacía un buen rato, y hacía aún más tiempo que los dos ocupantes de dicha habitación estaban despiertos. Había papeles cubriendo una de las paredes frente a la única cama de la habitación y alguno esparcido por el suelo. Sobre la cama, una carpeta marrón estaba abierta con su contenido esparcido entre las sábanas blancas. Natasha sabía perfectamente qué era aquello. Recogió los papeles justo en el momento en el que la puerta del baño se abría a sus espaldas.

 

—Pensaba que a estas alturas ya te sabrías el archivo de memoria Rogers. –Sujetó el dossier frente a él, que tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco mientras carraspeaba tratando de formular una excusa.

 

Ambos sabían que no tenía ninguna.

 

❖

 

—¿Alguna noticia de Sam?

 

—Ninguna por ahora. —Steve dejó la bolsa con la cena que traía del restaurante cercano en la mesa llena de papeles, y torció el gesto nada satisfecho con la respuesta. Hacía tres días que se habían separado de Sam y aún no se había puesto en contacto con ellos. Aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo—. ¿Has intentado contactar con él?

 

—No te pongas mandón, Capi —contestó ella sin despegar la mirada del portátil donde tecleaba sin parar. Al seguir notando la mirada del rubio sobre ella, se dignó a mirarle dejando escapar un suspiro—. Los protocolos están para seguirlos. Puede que S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no exista pero eso no significa que tengamos que ir a lo loco.

 

—Estoy preocupado. ¿Tan difícil es intentar llamar a Sam una vez al menos? Hace tres días que no sabemos nada de él —se quejó, paseando como un perro enjaulado por la habitación.

 

—Steve —le llamó, apartando el ordenador de sus piernas e incorporándose—. Si no ha llamado es buena señal. Significa que la pista es fiable y tiene un rastro que seguir. Deja de preocuparte. Sam sabe cuidar de sí mismo, has leído su expediente; no necesita que mamá gallina se preocupe de él —se mofó, volviendo a su posición anterior.

 

—Que graciosa —gruñó, viéndola sonreír divertida.

 

—Lo sé. ¿Me pasas mi cena por favor? Necesito descifrar esto antes de que vuelvan a cambiar los códigos de entrada —pidió, volviendo a sumergirse en su trabajo. Steve prefirió no discutir esa vez y le paso su cena sin decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

 

A veces una retirada era la mejor estrategia.

 

❖

 

Natasha se les había unido cuando Sam y él llevaban cerca de tres semanas rastreando el paradero de Bucky, sin grandes avances. Apenas habían descansado, y no estaban al tanto de las grandes noticias de las que se enteraron por ella mientras tomaban un café y comían algo. Las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente en D.C. como para que ella pudiese irse sin demasiadas preguntas, por lo que había empezado a hacer pequeños trabajos para labrarse nuevas identidades. En uno de ellos fue donde encontró la pista que estaban siguiendo ahora.

 

Un pueblo perdido en Iowa. Una antigua base de Hydra. Un accidente en extrañas circunstancias y un testigo que decía haber visto a un hombre surgir desde las llamas de la supuesta fábrica de pintura abandonada, que ni era tal fábrica ni estaba abandonada.

 

La descripción encajaba y eso fue suficiente para Steve. Sam ya estaba calculando los kilómetros hasta Iowa sin quejarse cuando Natasha anunció que se uniría a ellos. Eso si le descolocó; bastante. No esperaba su compañía, aunque su razonamiento posterior sí tenía sentido. Una pareja joven llamaría menos la atención que dos hombres solos de viaje. Más en la América profunda.

 

Así fue como Natasha se unió al viaje.

 

¿Lo demás? Fruto del azar. Una llamada a veinte kilómetros del pueblo a la chica con información fiable sobre otra célula durmiente de Hydra en un pueblo cercano. Sam se ofreció a investigar mientras ellos lo hacía en el pueblo. A Steve no le gustó la idea demasiado pero le convenció. Al parecer, había que aprovechar su tapadera de pareja joven, así que llegaron al pueblo y consiguieron una habitación en el hotel del centro. Llevaban casi una semana esperando noticias de Sam mientras hacían pequeñas averiguaciones como bien podían.

 

Salían poco del hotel y fingían estar muy enamorados y ser muy pasionales. Eso no era tan malo, salvo porque las paredes no eran muy gruesas y Natasha insistía en que la tapadera debía ser cuidada. Cuando necesitaban discutir planes sobre cómo investigar el pueblo, les tocaba poner el audio de una película para adultos, editada para que pareciese que eran ellos quien emitían los sonidos lujuriosos que salían de la cinta.

 

Steve se sentía incómodo, y prefería centrarse en el plan, pero sabía que a la pelirroja le hacía mucha gracia su turbación.

 

❖

 

Llevaban justo una semana allí cuando sucedió. Uno de esos momentos extraños en los que la convivencia con tu compañero de armas cruza una línea vital de confianza.

 

Teóricamente ambos estaban durmiendo (misma cama porque, a pesar de todo, ninguno era tan poco profesional para necesitar dormir en el suelo teniendo una cama matrimonial cómoda y espaciosa para dos) pero Steve se despertó de repente sobresaltado y, cuando se incorporó en medio de la cama, se encontró con el hueco a su lado y ni rastro de Natasha. No andaba lejos. Su figura se recortaba contra la poca luz que entraba de la calle por la ventana anexa a la cama.

 

—Pensaba que una experta espía como tú sabía que era peligroso exponerse así ante una ventana —trató de bromear al verla así. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, casi vulnerable. Algo extraño de ver, puesto que Natasha Romanov nunca se mostraba vulnerable ante nadie.

 

—No he sido totalmente sincera contigo Rogers —murmuró, sin dejar de mirar a través de las cortinas. El aludido se sentó del todo apoyando la espalda contra la pared la pared, mirándola confuso.

 

—Eso no es una sorpresa; eres una mujer llena de misterios. No pasa nada —contestó, quitándole importancia al asunto. La pelirroja se giró hacia él para mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban cargados con la luz de la calle a la que había estado mirando hasta ese instante.

 

—No me entiendes. Una cosa es no contarte cosas, y otra es mentirte. Te he mentido Steve. —confesó mirándole casi nerviosamente, como si tuviera miedo a su reacción.

 

—¿En qué me has mentido?

 

—Antes de decírtelo, tienes que saber una cosa y entender que no puedo controlar cuando sucede. Al igual que Bucky, a mi la KGB también me reprogramó la memoria en más de una ocasión —le explicó lentamente, para que lo asimilase—. Yo formaba parte del proyecto Red Room, que básicamente era un proyecto de súper espías y asesinos rusos. Cuando no les servimos más, nos desprogramaron borrándonos parte de nuestros recuerdos, sobre todo los que hacían referencia a nuestro entrenamiento. Por si caíamos… en malas manos.

 

—Pero… eso es horrible —consiguió decir el rubio, tratando de acercarse a ella en balde, ya que se escapó de su intento.

 

—Bueno, hicimos cosas peores de las que nos hicieron… —trató de ironizar la pelirroja suspirando—. La razón por la que te lo he contado es porque… hoy he recordado algo más. Esta tarde he leído por alto una de las páginas del dossier de Bucky y me sonaba de algo el nombre del Departamento X…

 

—¿De qué te sonaba? —preguntó, tratando de que siguiese hablando.

 

—Fui... Fuimos entrenados junto a ellos. Una de nuestras misiones de supervivencia era matar a uno de los miembros del Departamento X. Y Bucky fue instructor nuestro durante una temporada…

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste en contacto con Bucky durante su etapa en la KGB, Natasha? —preguntó Steve, que se había levantado de un salto y le había agarrado por los hombros sin medir su fuerza, haciendo que levantase la mirada para encararle. La chica le miró con una mezcla de terror y resignación reflejado en los ojos.

 

—Sí. Eso y más. —La mirada de Steve se torno confusión—. Bucky y yo mantuvimos una relación sentimental mientras él era mi instructor. Y dicha relación le costó el ser criogenizado cuando el Departamento X lo descubrió…

 

El rubio la miró sorprendido durante unos minutos. No podía creerse la situación. No era que no creyese las palabras de Natasha, sino que le resultaba difícil imaginarse a esa Natasha enamorada del Bucky que ahora era el Soldado de Invierno. Era complicado verles como unos enamorados normales. Aunque, bien mirado, ninguno había tenido nada de normal desde el principio. Ni ahora, ni antes—. ¿Y qué te hicieron a ti?

 

—Des-memorizarme y castigarme por mi traición al programa. Trabajos en Siberia y misiones de bajo rango. Por eso no recordaba al Soldado de Invierno más que de mi encuentro con él años después. No me quedaba ningún recuerdo del proyecto Red Room.

 

—¿Y por qué ahora han vuelto a ti los recuerdos?

 

—Hay varias teorías. Dicen que los recuerdos se regeneran o que simplemente nunca se deshacen del todo, solo se borran las conexiones neuronales, pero las propias neuronas vuelven a conectarse con el paso del tiempo. No lo sé. Sea cual sea la verdad, lo he recordado… aunque no sé si para bien o mal. —Suspiró, volviendo a mirar hacia la calle por la ventana.

 

—¿Crees que le amaste en esa época? —le preguntó, acercándose a la ventana y apoyándose en ella.

 

—No lo sé. Era muy joven. Para mi él era un ideal, el soldado perfecto. Algo así como lo habrías sido tú para las jóvenes americanas de tu época. —Sonrió divertida con el símil.

 

—Sí, salvo que yo estaba en la Alemania nazi combatiendo y no tenía tiempo para saber si muchas me idealizaban. —Sonrió a su vez siguiéndole el juego.

 

—Bueno, ahora puedes buscarlas y preguntarles.

 

—No creo que queden muchas vivas de esa época.

 

—Siempre podemos pedirle un favor a Stephen Strange. Lo que sea por las fans del Capitán América —siguió picándole, tratando de seguir la broma hasta el final.

 

—No hace falta. Me vale con que tú me digas que soy tu soldado ideal.

 

El rubio le guiñó un ojo y se apartó de la ventana sonriendo, dejándola un poco confusa tratando de pensar en qué momento había dicho aquello. Era extraño tener ventaja sobre la inteligente Natasha, pero por una vez Steve se lo estaba pasando bien. Caminó hasta la mini nevera de la habitación y sacó una botella de agua.

 

—No sabía que te gustaban pelirrojas, Capitán. —Se acercó tratando de volver a poner la partida de su lado. Steve sonrió.

 

—Me gustan guerreras —contraatacó, guiñándole un ojo. Eso de picarse sí sabía hacerlo, al menos un poco. Natasha se rió divertida y sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que aquello estaba siendo tan extraño como toda la conversación en sí.

 

—¿Quién te enseñó a decir esas frases de Casanova barato? —le preguntó todavía sonriendo.

 

—Bucky.

 

La sonrisa bailó con nostalgia en los labios de ambos un segundo antes de desvanecerse. Había sido un solo instante, precioso y emotivo; pero un solo segundo al fin y al cabo. Uno en el que había podido vislumbrar a Bucky de nuevo, que había permitido mantener la llama de la esperanza encendida en el corazón de Steve. Ese mismo segundo en el que había creído volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia, y no al Soldado de Invierno en aquel Helitransporte. Y ahora, Natasha le decía que había pasado por algo parecido. Que había sufrido una des-memorización y había recordado cosas del pasado.

 

Quizás Bucky también lo haría.

 

Iba a darle las gracias, a abrazarla, a decirle que la invitaba a una copa o algo así, cuando sonó el teléfono, sacándoles del extraño momento que habían vivido. Natasha llegó primero a la mesa, donde vibraba y se iluminaba la pantalla. Descolgó y mantuvo una pequeña conversación que enseguida acabó. Colgó y miró a Steve intensamente.

 

—Era Sam. Ha encontrado la célula de Hydra y un rastro fresco de Bucky. Está a un día de aquí en coche.

 

No tuvo que decirle nada más. Recogieron todos los papeles y pertenencias en silencio. Se ducharon por turnos y se prepararon para el viaje. Una hora después de que Sam les llamase, salían de aquel pueblo de Iowa en busca de Bucky.

 

Steve deseaba que fuese la última parada, y a la vez deseaba que aún faltase tiempo, porque notaba que tenía una conversación pendiente con Natasha u una sensación rara que no sentía desde hacía más de ochenta años. Desde que había quedado con una chica para bailar.

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
